An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little to no human input. Operational improvements for autonomous vehicles can sometimes be identified when testing an autonomous vehicle in a testing environment. Testing environments can incorporate one or more test objects to simulate real objects (e.g., people, vehicles, bicycles, etc.) that an autonomous vehicle may encounter in live operation and to test a reaction of the autonomous vehicle to such test objects. There is a need to position such test objects within an autonomous vehicle testing environment in a manner that affords precision and repeatability.